Two Halves
by Dragon of the Crimson Flame
Summary: The Reikai Tantei are sent out to recover a stolen artifact and then they meet a strange girl with two halves.


A/N: Okay this is once again a new story and I'm quite happy that I'm making a new story. My only story out that isn't completed yet is Eyes Made of Amber and I'm nearly done with that. Well please read and review and tell me what you think. Written below is the disclaimer and the explanation for the journal and diary. Dear Diary is when Hinan (white) is writing and Dear Journal is when Nakama (black) is writing.

**Dear Diary-white**

**Dear Journal-black**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

----------

Two Halves

Chapter 1: My Other Half

Dear Diary,

My other half is dark and uncontrollable…it's hard to make new friends once they figure out who my other half is.

Everyone hates me now even mom and dad. They like to drink a lot and they left me all alone in this orphanage where everyone hates me. Sometimes I cry, but not much. I don't cry anymore because all my tears have dried up.

Maybe I should describe myself seeing how everyone needs a description now days. I'm seventeen and I have long white hair. Yes, my hair's white not silver, nor gray, but pure white. Everyone teases me about it because they think that I'm an old grandma. My hair on the left side is short and untamed while my right side is long and straight. My left eye is the color black which looks really weird, but my other side makes people scared because it's pure white. The pupil in my right eye is almost like a cat or a wolf and my left side you can see no pupil at all.

I started this diary about a year ago when my other half started to appear more frequently. She said I was weak and pathetic for letting the orphanage kids tease me. It saddens me that I make my other half look weak. Sometimes my other half is nice to me and others she is very angry and, like I said, uncontrollable. We talk to each other a lot using telepathy. Usually we can hear the others' thoughts and emotions.

My half of the diary is neat while my other half is neat in a different sort of way. It's written in a language I can't understand so as to keep her privacy. She says that she can't understand my writing for it's written in English while I talk to her in Japanese. Japanese is the only language we can communicate in.

It's getting late and I should go to sleep now. My other half doesn't go to sleep however which is very strange. She says that she doesn't need to sleep so while I'm asleep she can do whatever she wants. It's scary that when I'm asleep my other half can control me…but she says that all she does is look at the stars.

-----------

Dear Journal,

My other half is asleep and now all I'm doing is looking at the stars. I don't need to sleep because I'm…different than normal humans. I'm…a demon in some ways yet not one either. It's complicated and I don't care about it!

Well I'm trying to teach my other half how to stand up for herself. She's always being pick on by those stupid bastards! It's not right that those orphanages kids can do that. I usually beat them up afterwards when she's asleep, but I don't tell her that so she's very confuse when she receives glares and hurtful notes.

I should tell my other half what I do at night, but I don't want to. She'll get worried and might not sleep for days if she knows I do this at night when she's asleep. So I don't tell her. I don't tell her a lot of things…

She's a good girl who listens to everything everyone says. It's damn right annoying, but hey she's my other half. She's the light and I'm the darkness we're both so different from each other.

Lately I've been looking at the stars and it's very soothing and calming. For some reason looking at the stars makes me happy because my other half and me can live in peace. I'm the darkness and she's the shining stars which makes nighttime my favorite time of the day. My other half hates the nighttime and she's scared that I might do something bad which is why I'm trying to be good now for her.

Well it's almost morning and I should go and stop writing. Curiosity always gets the best of her and she's as annoying as hell in the mornings when she sees me writing. Last time she saw me writing she poked me non-stop until I had to tell her to quit it!

No one understands us and probably no one will. I'm afraid for my other half…why you ask because it's almost my eighteen birthday and that's not good. Not good at all…

-----------

"Hinan keep up!" shouted Hinan's partner angrily. Hinan looked up into angry brown eyes and looked down guiltily. _"Ignore him," _muttered Hinan's other half, Nakama, in her mind. Her partner tapped his foot impatiently and she got up. He grabbed her wrist and started bolting down the grassy lanes where they have the orphanage races every year.

They made it to the finish line in record time ending up in fifth place out of seven teams. "You stupid bitch!" shouted Hinan's partner punching her in the stomach. Hinan flinched and Nakama growled angrily at the boy. _"Fuck off bastard or you're going to die!" _Nakama muttered darkly.

Hinan rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes willing the dark thoughts that entered her mind away. She couldn't let Nakama control her now not after what happened in the kitchen. Suddenly she heard Nakama's laugh, _"Hahahaha! The kitchen incident was funny." _

_"No it wasn't! I got in trouble for that and they made me stay up all night cleaning the dishes," _replied Hinan sadly. Hinan's partner was looking strangely at her and left mumbling curses under his breath.

After the chores were done Hinan walked up to her room in the attic upstairs.

She was alone in the attic, but at least she had Nakama to keep her company. Nakama was her only companion during the dark nights she spent in the attic.

Hinan plopped down tiredly on a beat up, old mattress and sighed. _"Nakama," _she muttered softly as she envisioned Nakama in her mind. Her companion opened a black eye and stared at her, _"Yeah, what is it?" _

_"Do you hate me?" _Hinan murmured barely above a whisper. Nakama frowned, _"Why would I hate you?" _

_"Because everyone else hates me," _said Hinan as she stared up at the stars. Their attic had an overhead window which was nice and Nakama loved it a lot. _"Listen, you're letting those orphanage brats get to you. Ignore them," _replied Nakama.

Hinan nodded and pulled out a black leather bound book that she hid underneath her pillow. She grabbed a mechanical pencil that Nakama stole one day while they were at a stationary store. _"The good times," _muttered Nakama happily.

_"It's not right to steal," _chastised Hinan. Nakama rolled her eyes, _"Yeah, but if I didn't steal you wouldn't have that book and the pencil." _

_"Oh Nakama," _sighed out Hinan, _"You did that while I was asleep and it's a good thing the store owner didn't see you or else we would've gotten kicked out of the orphanage long ago." _

_"Just think we're going to get kick out in two months! You're turning eighteen remember and then the orphanage lets us go just like that," _argued Nakama as she snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. Hinan looked sadly at the black leather bound book and sighed. What was she going to do when the orphanage kicks her out?

_"I know what we can go to my homeland in Makai," _said Nakama. Hinan looked curious, _"Makai? You mean the demon world that you talk about all the time?" _

_"Yeah, that demon world, but we can't go until you get trained up a bit. It's rough in Makai and people who don't know how to defend themselves get killed in a heartbeat. I can teach you some spirit moves if you like and some kendo, but I don't have a sword though," _said Nakama as she thought of stealing some.

_"We could always use sticks for swords," _said Hinan. Nakama opened her eyes and stared defiantly into the white orbs of her other half. _"We can't do that! Sticks for swords are an insult to the art of sword fighting. We can steal one from that museum we visited two days ago!" _said Nakama excitedly. Hinan shook her head, _"No, we absolutely cannot! We will get caught!" _

_"You'll get caught, I won't," _replied Nakama, _"Leave it to me and we'll have swords in no time." _Hinan groaned and put her head in her hands. Finally she opened the book and started to write out her life.

----------

Dear Diary,

How can I say this…? My other half is a no good criminal! She wants to steal the katanas we saw two days ago at the museum so I can protect myself in demon world or should I say Makai.

It's interesting the stories she tells of the demon world. Filled with blood thirsty demons and killer plants…she said that sometimes if you stay awake long enough you'll see a blood red moon rise in the night sky.

I think it's creepy, but she's my other half and I don't want to hurt her feelings. She also says there's another world called Reikai which is the spirit world and then there is this world which is Ningenkai, human world.

Man I'm so tired it's not funny, but I don't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid my other half will steal the katanas and we'll be kicked out of the orphanage for sure…though we are going to get kick out in two months anyways.

My birthday is on November 30 and I'm really dreading it because my other half says something bad might happen, but I don't know what it is. She's so secretive sometimes.

I have to sleep no matter what. I don't care anymore what my other half does it's alright because I trust her.

-----------

Dear Journal,

She's finally asleep, thank the heavens! Anyways I was thinking of stealing the katanas tonight, but when I heard her thoughts and saw that she was worried I didn't want to steal them anymore. Maybe I'll steal them tomorrow night…

Anyways right now all I'm doing is looking at the stars. I find that my most favorite thing to do and for some reason it feels very familiar. Like I did this before…--;;

Well of course I looked at the stars before it just feels like I done this with someone a long time ago maybe with an old pal or a best friend…heh I don't have any best friends anymore.

Ack! Never mind I do have one best friend and her name is Hinan. She's the closest thing I have to a sister and she's someone I can talk to when there is no one else to talk to.

I hate my eighteenth birthday. Why you ask again it's because I evolve…into a monster. It's scary and I'm going to stop right now, just thinking about it makes chills creep up my spine.

-----------------------------------

A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough. I'm trying to make my chapters long so I can become a better writer…and stuff. Anyways please review! I'm setting a new policy now because I want reviews and it seems no one is reviewing. So I need at least three reviews to continue. Just three…so please review!


End file.
